The Destiny of the Descendants
by Cheli Forever
Summary: --UPDATED 7-21-04-- The Bladebreakers lived 100 years ago. Now their descendants walk in their places. The full truth of the fate of the Bladebreakers is hidden from them. They must find out about the past to save the future! R&R please!
1. The Beginning

The Destiny Of The Descendants

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I do sort of own some of the characters in this story, though. Here they are:

  


Kai Adams, descendant of, um, you figure it out!

Frank Lau, descendant of Ray

Daniel Jones, descendant of Kenny

Luke Dorcest, descendant of Tyson

Fred Koiver, descendant of Max

  


So, you might have guessed, this fic involved the descendants of the Bladebreakers. 100 years after the Bladebreakers, uh, "left this world," the technology is the same as you see about this time. Why? Because I think it'll make it easier to write, and I'm not too good at writing future sci-fi, although I do like Star Trek. Oh, yeah, they're all about 11 years old, though they might act a little younger. Why don't we start at the Bladebreakers' school, or rather their descendants' school, I mean. I'm mostly going to stay in Kai's POV, but I may switch if it helps the story. R+R please!

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kai Adams' POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I looked at them in disgust. We were supposed to be organising some stupid humour play, but those kids kept shouting ideas and arguing. They couldn't make up their minds about what to do.

  


"Star Trek!"

  


"Lord of the Rings!"

  


"Beyblading!"

  


"Are you joking? We all like beyblading, but nobody will laugh at us blading!"

  


"Calm down. We should organise all our creative ideas, and find a way to apply them all. Now, one at a time."

  


"Stop being so scientific about everything!"

  


"Yeah! Um, what's scientific mean anyway?"

  


"Who cares?"

  


I sighed, watching them from a dark corner of the classroom. They were so immature. They would never be able to agree on anything.

  


I heard a voice say to me, "Shouldn't you be helping your group?"

  


I turned around. The girl wasn't related to me, but our families went a long way back. I saw her inherited pink hair shake back and forth as she shook her head. "Standin' out here in the corner won't do any good, ya know."

  


"Like I care what they do, like they care what I think."

  


"Well, they might."

  


I scoffed. "Whatever."

  


"So you really are related to Kai."

  


"Oh, _shut up_. I don't wanna hear anymore about my loner punk wannabe ancestor."

  


"At least I don't feel that way 'bout Mariah. She was the coolest! And if what you say is true, why do you always wear his armguards everywhere? And the triangles?"

  


"_Good for her!_ Why don't _you_ go help _your_ group instead of bugging me?" I ignored her questions as I absent-mindedly ran a finger up the cold, worn, metal surface of an armguard and thinking of the painted triangles on my face.

  


"Oh, my group already decided what we're gonna do, and we made up lines and rehearsed. Now we have to memorise the lines, which shouldn't be a problem."

  


"Just bloody brilliant for you. Can you leave me alone now?" I stopped running my finger up the old steel of Kai's armguards.

  


"Only if you try and remember that Kai was a team _leader_, and you're not so different than he was. Just give your ideas, Kai."

  


"Whatever."

  


"Okay, fine, be that way, Kai. But I know you're just like your ancestor, you were meant to be for a reason." The girl left.

  


"Hey, Kai! We finally decided what to do!" Fred Koiver called as he hopped over to me energetically, tripped and crashed beside my feet.

  


I sighed again. This just wasn't my day. "What is it?"

  


Fred told me quickly, "Well, these evil guys try to take over the world with robots."

  


"....................."

  


"What's the matter, Kai?"

  


"Th-that's it?"

  


"Yeah, so?"

  


I sighed, inwardly this time. "Oh, nothing. I think it's a **_great_** idea."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 minutes later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"What?!?!?" I exclaimed loudly. "I'm not dressin' up as a girl! No way!"

  


"Oh, come on, Kai. Please?"

  


"No."

  


"Please with cream and sugar on top?"

  


Luke cried, "Stop it! You're making me hungry!"

  


"PLEASE????????" They kneeled and begged at me.

  


"**_NO!!!_**"

  


"PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?" They begged at my feet, and pretended to worship me. "We'll fail if we don't do something! PLEASE??? Please??? PLEASE!!!!"

  


"Well, in that case..." My voice trailed off.

  


"Yeah?" they asked eagerly, pressing me to continue.

  


"**_NO!!_**"

  


"Oh, why not, Kai?"

  


"In case you forgot, we are presenting this in front of the school. I have a rep to keep."

  


"Come on, just try it?"

  


"Fine." I couldn't stand their whining anymore.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 minutes later

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I _tried_ not to sound like a zombie as I read my lines, but it was hard. "Oh. Please. Save me. Save me. Please. Oh, please, save me, my prin- *swearing* I'm not reading this *beep* *beep*" (*A/N _trying_ to keep the rating down, people.)

  


Daniel Jones cried out, "This is truly illogical. We have a greater chance at a higher mark if we stick with something more original, and this will not work without the confidence and agreement of the character."

  


Fred put in, "Yeah, I guess you're right... Whatever you said."

  


"Let's think of something else." Luke said, and sat down and thought carefully.

  


Frank asked, "Think of anything?"

  


Luke replied, "............... Yeah!"

  


I glared at him and told him, "I'm not dressin' up as a girl, got it?"

  


"Well, what is it?" Fred asked impatiently.

  


Luke grinned and answered, "I'm hungry! Anyone got anything ot eat?"

  


We all crashed to the floor. Of course he would think of food and his stomach first. It ran in his blood. My blood was tainted with rebel in it. It was infused with loner, and punk wannabe, as well as a stuck-up blader. Sometimes I wish I'd never been born. To make matters worse, I was named after that loner, Kai. Also, despite gel, spray, and force, my hair wouldn't stay down and spiked out in all directions. My parents wouldn't let me bleach it, so it was that ugly blue colour. But, although I hate to admit it, I loved wearing the armguards that Kai had worn when he was a kid. They made me look tough, they added a nice touch and they actually protected my muscled arms.

  


I thought about what Mariah's descendant had said on my way home. Nobody even really remembered her real name, they just called her Mariah. I was afraid to look at pictures of young Kai because I was scared I would look just like him. Why was I afraid? I asked myself everyday. I climbed the stairs to the attic, which was my bedroom. It was pretty cool, you could have complete privacy, make certain amounts of noise without parents realising, and sneak out the window at night without notice. There was someone who had known Kai personally, although I had never talked to them. It was time to, I decided. I walked over to my closet, and reached onto the top shelf. Just where I left it. I sighed and stared at the blue blade and the phoenix bit-beast sitting in my hand. Kai had used this blade and this bit-beast, and people had told me stories about "talking to bit-beasts." There was supposed to be a mind connection, so you didn't have to talk out loud. 

  


I gulped and glanced at the phoenix again. I better do this now, before I change my mind, I thought. He-hello? I said in my mind.

  


Hello, Master Kai.

  


No, I'm not Kai. Kai's been gone a long time."

  


I am aware of the world around me, but you are his descendant and also named Kai.

  


Yeah, that's... right.

  


I sense your hesitation. I will answer all questions as best I can, Master Kai.

  


Please... you don't have to call me Master. Uh, K-Kai is fine.

  


My former master Kai wanted the same. I can see the resemblance.

  


Please, De-ran-zar, can you tell me more about- about Kai? Was he really a rebel?

  


Mas- Kai, please, it is Dranzer, and I will tell you about Kai if you wish me do so.

  


Oh-oh, so-sorry, Dranzer. Yes, please, I've always called Kai a rebel, but I've never tried to find out the truth, especially because I was afraid I would be wrong, I guess.

  


Here is my former Master Kai's tale...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Flashback/ Dranzer's Version of the Story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Master Kai was once the leader of the famous Blade Sharks. He was forced by his greedy and power-hungry grandfather, Voltaire, to search for an ultimate blade, with a special bit-beast. He seemed ruthless, and rather without emotion to most. But I knew him personally. I stood by him through all the tough beybattles, problems, situations, and he believed in me. One day, once of the Blade Sharks, Carlos, met this kid. Now, this Carlos, he liked taking and destroying his opponents' blades, mostly for the sport of it, and for a reputation. This kid, Tyson, Carlos had just defeated his friend and taken his blade, and Tyson was determined to get it back, so he challenged him. Of course, Tyson didn't stand a chance. After he lost, he declared a re-match. Tyson fixed up his blade, and faced Carlos again. He beat him this time. 

  


Master Kai had been watching for this day, and he wasn't too pleased. Carlos's blade was destroyed later on. But when Kai showed up, Tyson opposed him. He thought he couldn't be beat. Kai beat him so fast, he didn't know what happened. He shattered Tyson's blade, well, I shattered it. So he went home, but not before swearing he would beat Kai. Meanwhile, another of Tyson's friends, Kenny, a computer-obsessed kid, had this bit-beast stuck in his laptop. Her name was Dizziara, or Dizzi for short. He fixed blades and was considered the beyblade expert, rumoured to know all there was to know about blading, and blades. It wasn't long after Kai and Tyson's match that the Blade Sharks heard about this. They captured him. Tyson, I don't know what happened, but he came to rescue his friend, and we battled. Somehow, Tyson had gotten his own bit-beast: Dragoon. We were, I guess, evenly matched at the time, and we both flew out of the dish. Kai walked away, giving him the briefest explanation on bit-beasts, and they let Kenny, or as they called him, "Chief," go.

  


Then there were the regional championships. Kai was the defending champion, and he was ready to go to the World Championships. Tyson made a new friend, Max, somewhere along the way. Kenny was beaten by Kai in the qualifying match, and Max was beaten by Kai in the semi-finals. Kai and Tyson faced off in the finals. Kai was eager to claim a victory for his own, and not for his grandfather. Dragoon beat me in the first round, I won in the second. In the third, Dragoon somehow managed to survive my attack and knock me out of the dish. Tyson had won.

  


The BBA director, Mr. Dickenson, announced that Tyson's friends, Max, Kenny, and Ray, who he defeated in the semi-finals, were going to the World Championships, along with Kai. Kai agreed to be the leader of the Bladebreakers, they called themselves, but would show no feelings toward the team. To make a long story short, well, shorter, they went to the Asian Tournament, and won against Ray's old team, the White Tigers. Then they went to America and won the American Tournament against the team that Max's mom was working for, the All-Starz. 

  


They were travelling to Russia for the Worlds, when one day, they saw this blader demolish his opponents. They saw him get off the ship, and decided to head off in search of him, and breakfast, as an old man had told them the ship wouldn't leave for 6 hours. The old man had been lying, and he ship set sail without the Bladebreakers. Ray got them to London, to the BBA office there. They saw a poster of Robert, the blader they had seen, at the office. Apparently, he was good, but he didn't compete in tournaments far away. Nobody could figure out why. Mr. Dickenson wasn't "available" and they had to make a choice. Kai and the others had to decide whether to fly to Russia and get there on time, or to take the train and risk being late, or missing the Tournament altogether. Kai didn't really care either way. 

  


This guy stole Tyson's blade, which helped decide. I was the one that saved the other bit-beasts from the evil ones, and the only one who wasn't helpless. Kai realised that they might face tougher opponents, and decided to take the train, agreeing with Tyson (for once). On the stops they made, they met a few talented Euro-bladers, all boys, who later became the Majestics. Also, they fought the Dark Bladers, the leader whom had stolen Tyson's blade. They fought the Majestics and won, individually and as a team. Well, not completely, but that's a different story. So they headed for the Worlds. 

  


When they got there, Kai went missing, and they searched for him. He rediscovered his past, his raising in the abbey, his being kicked out for losing... his finding of Black Dranzer. Suddenly, it was as if he had been brainwashed. I was considered weak, and he threw me away to Tyson. He cared only about winning, about Black Dranzer, and about feeding him bit-beasts. Then, he called the Bladebreakers to Siberia, and they beat him, although a nasty run-in with the Demolition Boys (the evil, brainwashed Russian team) took Max's bit-beast from him. Kai came to his senses and realised his team had always been there for him, and they saved his life. According to the Bladebreakers, they met the Majestics and they drove them to this freaky place, where they beybattled and beat the Majestics, while Kai went back to BIOVOLT to make things right, with me. We destroyed their system, and got rid of Black Dranzer. 

  


The finals were Kai/Spencer, Ray/Brian, and Tyson/Tala. Unfortunately, me and Kai lost, but both Ray and Tyson won. Kai lost me there, when he lost. His grandfather had given him Black Dranzer, as he was losing and that was his only hope. Kai resisted and in the end, avoided using Black Dranzer, but he felt proud about doing the right thing. There was this ice-thing that formed, though, and we were cheering for Tyson, we could see him on the screen. Our last hope was riding on him. Of course, he won, and Voltaire was mad, swearing that it wouldn't be the last they saw of him.

  


We took on plenty of challenges after that, but we were a complete team, including Master Kai. We took them head-on and beat them, easily sometimes. Kai actually found blading fun after that, and he never lost confidence in me. We've been through so much. I won't speak of when they left this world, but those are the heroic efforts of Master Kai, which helped saved the world. It is true he was like a rebel, obeying no one, going by his free will, here and there, and a bit of a loner. But anything can happen, and Master Kai changed, so please, change your thoughts about him..."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Present/ Kai's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I was in shock. How could I have just judged Kai like that, without finding out the truth? He really was a leader, fearless, and a real hero. All I could say was, "Wow..."

  


Please change your thoughts about him, Kai.

  


I'm sorry to tell you, Dranzer, but I already did. He was a real hero...

  


Another voice broke into our conversation and said, *sob* Yes, he was, wasn't he? Just like my master. And Dranzer didn't tell you we never really got along that well. *sob*

  


I was trying to be fearless, like Kai was, and bravely said in my mind, Who-who are you? And why are you bursting into conversations like that?

  


Dranzer spoke up. This is my old pal, Dragoon. He never really had the tendency to knock. How long you been listening, Dragoon?

  


Long enough to know that you forgot to tell him some important stuff.

  


I asked curiously, Like what?

  


Dragoon replied, Like how we never really got along well, and how our masters never got along well. How Kai always acted tough, so not to seem helpless.

  


Dranzer put in angrily, And who are you to say something like that, huh? You had-and still have, a pig for a blader. And he thinks he's the best, just like the old one!

  


Better than having a know-it-all who was practically invisible!

  


I cut off Dranzer's sharp reply. Stop it! Both of you! You're even worse than the guys!

  


Yes, Master Kai.

  


I gotta talk to Draciel anyway. Dragoon left.

  


How about we invite Driger to talk of the old times?

  


I was skeptical. Are you going to argue?

  


No, we'll try to control ourselves.

  


Driger? Who is that anyway, and Draciel? I asked.

  


Driger was Ray's bit-beast and has been passed to his descendant-

  


I cut Dranzer off again. Frank Lau. That's his descendant. 

  


And Draciel was Max's bit-beast and is now-

  


Fred Koiver's. I finished.

  


Yes, so Driger! Come on, Driger! We want to talk!

  


Another voice popped onto my mind. YOU two are actually talking? Wow, anything can happen now. So whatcha talking about?

  


First of all, I promised Kai we wouldn't argue. Secondly, yes, we are talking, we are talking about the old times with our former masters.

  


Oh, you mean Kai and Ray.

  


Did we have other masters?

  


Actually, I'm not really sure. I think we did, but I don't remember.

  


Sorry, Kai, but we are hundreds of years old, you know.

  


I gasped in horror. You guys- are... hundreds... of years... old?

  


Sure, what's wrong with that?

  


I didn't know that bit-beasts could live _that_ long!

  


Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but it has been 100 years since our old masters walked the earth, has it not? Dranzer asked.

  


I stuttered, Uh- ye-yeah, sure! But do bit-beasts ever- uh, well, you know...

  


Driger chipped in, Die? Well, I don't think so. We can disappear if a power is too great for us. That's what I did when Ray beat Brian, but I came back.

  


That was freaky, all right. Maybe I should stop talking to these things, they might tell me more than I want to know. Um, I have school tomorrow and it's getting late...

  


Driger said, I'm afraid I must also take leave, for my master calls.

  


Say hi to Frank for me.

  


Very well, friend of Master Frank. Driger disappeared.

  


Well, goodbye, Dranzer.

  


Farewell for now, Kai. Till we meet again...

  


I sighed and fell backwards onto my bed after I had safely put Dranzer away. That was the weirdest thing I had ever experienced. Talking with bit-beasts. I had to admit, it wasn't that bad, but they could be a little blunt and formal. That "chat" almost made me wish I had known my great-great-grandfather, Kai. Almost. I doubted anything would ever push me past that line. I fell asleep, into an enchanted and mystical dream, filled with mysterious, yet somehow, familiar things.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


That's it! Review! Tell me what you think! And if I got anything wrong, but NO FLAMES ALLOWED!!! Also, you can vote for my next story of for your favourite beyblade couple, or both! Here are the story possibilities:

  


Parody/Humour/Action/Adventure: "Like Mike(al)"- Beyblade fic. For those of you that have seen the movie "Like Mike," it's almost the same story, in a beyblade version. I am going to change certain things, of course. For those who didn't see the movie, WARNING, this will be a spoiler. A boy who can barely launch straight finds this beyblade rumoured to have once belonged to his beyblading hero. Suddenly, he's the best blader around, beating world-class blading teams, but what will happen when evil forces try to steal his blade for world domination purposes?

  


  


Drama/Suspense/Action/Adventure/Horror (a little): A Digimon fic, so far, but that might change. Takuya (dunno if I spelled that right) fights himself in his mind, completely unaware that his body is trying to destroy the digital world! (based on a Star Trek: The Next Generation book I read once, uh... sort of...)

  


  


Horror/Suspense/Drama: This is original fiction right now, and I'm finding it hard to change it to a form of anime, or even fanfiction. A boy's mother washes up on the shore of a remote deserted island, dead. An I.D. check is done of course, but is prevented from finishing mysteriously. The mother shows up at "her" house and somehow gives him everything he wants and could ever want. But why is she trying to convince him to come with her to the island where "she" was found dead? (based on a Star Trek: The Next Generation episode I saw once)

  


  


Unwanted: I'm not really sure if I'm going to do this. It's a songfic based on Avril Lavigne's song, "Unwanted." Joey is rejected by Mai (_again_), and tries to show his feelings.

  


  


Lancelot and Guinevere: If I do write this one, it'll probably go under a different name. I'm sure a lot of people are familiar with the stories of King Arthur, or Arthurian Legend. At least one, anyway. You know how Lancelot and Guinevere's love brought the kingdom to ruins, in the common version. But I've been thinking about writing my own version of how they managed to save the kingdom, just to watch it fall to ruins again, or to last an eternity, I can't decide yet.

  


  


Tyson's Dictionary: Might have a different title. Me and a friend are working on this one. I'm not sure when it'll be up, but if you want it up next, vote!

  


  


The horror in Tyson's life: This might be a one-shot fic, about how Tyson copes with school. This is what I thought for those of you who wonder. It'll be up soon, but vote if you want me to continue it!

  


  


A Teacher's Favourite Words: I dunno if I'm gonna do this one because I don't want my account overloading with stupid and pointless stories... 

  


  


Duo Duplication Dilemma: This is a fic that I just thought up. The title explains a lot, but I need suggestions.

  


All votes for the couples are accepted, so please vote and review! Or send suggestions, votes, comments, and questions to anime_fan38@yahoo.ca 


	2. No Happy News, but Riddles Instead

Chapter 2: No Happy News, But Riddles Instead

  


Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own beyblade, but I do own OCs. Need a refresher?

  


Kai Adams, descendant of, um, you figure it out!

Frank Lau, descendant of Ray

Daniel Jones, descendant of Kenny

Luke Dorcest, descendant of Tyson

Fred Koiver, descendant of Max

  


And this fic might seem a little A/U right now, but that will change in later chapters. Also, I put a bit of music in this chapter, but I do not own the songs. Oh, yeah, the music is in _italics_.

  


~~~~~~~~~

Kai's POV

~~~~~~~~~

  


There was something strange about the dream that I had last night, I know it. But all the same... It was like, like it was... familiar somehow. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. But I did have this feeling that it had something to do with Kai, and I suddenly felt like finding out more about him. I stared at the funny symbols that the teacher was drawing on the board, pretending to be listening. We were doing math... I think...

  


_Can't help it if I space in a daze_

_My eyes tune out the other way_

_I may switch off and go in a daydream_

_In this head my thoughts are deep_

_Sometimes I can't even speak_

_Would someone be and not pretend_

_I'm off again in my world._

  


"KAI ADAMS!!!" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

  


The teacher was staring, or rather, _glaring _at me, nose to nose. I managed to pull together and say, "Y-yes, sir?"

  


"Daydreaming _again_, Kai? I just don't know what has gotten into you lately! You haven't been doing your work, you've been doing below average on tests, you haven't finished the project that was due last week, and you have been daydreaming! Really, Kai, this is so unlike you!"

  


I gave him a death glare, and growled through my clenched teeth quietly, trying to keep my cool, "There's nothing unlike me about it! I didn't finish and that's that!" 

  


"WHAT WAS THAT??" He growled back at me, although I knew he had heard every word. I spat back, "Nothing!" He gave me a threatening look and returned to the lesson.

  


That's what I hate about teachers. They always think they got you figured out in 1 period, if not 5 minutes. I've never had or even met a teacher I didn't hate, or one that ever seemed really... fair. In fact, just about everyone in the school hated this teacher, for being unfair and just plain mean.

  


I went back to something way more interesting: my thoughts. So what if I tended to space out? My ideas and images flew around in my mind. I knew I wouldn't be satisfied until I had found out about what happened to Kai, but I doubted I would be happy after it. The "Bladebreakers" were gathered around me. I hadn't noticed them before. What were they doing here anyway?

  


"Uh, guys, what are you doing here?" I asked, confused.

  


Frank replied questioningly, "Weren't you listening, Kai? The teacher told us to get into our groups and work on drama."

  


I quickly thought of an excuse. "I... just spaced out, I guess."

  


Daniel said, "Ok, we have to be serious about this, guys. We have to decide on a topic and plan our lines out and rehearse."

  


Fred asked happily, "What are we doing anyway, guys?"

  


I started to space out again, thinking about Kai, and what "Mariah" had said to me... I was starting to wonder about life back then when Frank noticed my spaced out look.

  


He spoke to me over the commotion. "Do you have an idea, Kai?"

  


I glanced around a little nervously. I caught Mariah's eyes and she gave me a "Remember, Kai!" look. I sighed inwardly. "Well, I was thinking we could do something on our ancestors, the Bladebreakers."

  


Daniel put in enthusiastically, "That's a great idea, Kai! And we can all do research on our own ancestor! That way, we all do an equal amount of work, and we can really fit into our roles."

  


Luke asked, with a hungry look in his eyes, "Spring rolls? California rolls?"

  


We all groaned, and I tried to explain, "Roles, like R-O-L-E-S, like how you act in a play, sort of. Staying in role means acting like the person you're supposed to for the whole play."

  


Luke cried out, "OH!! I GET IT NOW!!! Uh, sort of... kind of... a little..."

  


Fred said eagerly, "So that's what a role is! Um, can you say that again?"

  


I said to Fred and Luke, "Just forget it, ok! Luke, you find out stuff about Tyson, and Fred, you find out stuff about Max!"

  


I turned to Daniel and Frank. "Same goes for you guys, and for me."

  


"Right."

  


"Agreed."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Next Day

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I asked, a little doubtfully, "So. What did you guys find out?"

  


Luke replied, "Me and Fred didn't find a lot."

  


Frank said to me, "I found some stuff."

  


Daniel merely stated, "I did an extensive amount of research and I had few results."

  


I sighed. "Well, I found some stuff too. Everyone bring the stuff they found and put it on my desk. And if there's not enough room, we can use the other desks around here. Nobody seems to mind when I put stuff on their desks."

  


It was true. I just guessed that they were afraid of me. So everyone went to their desks to get their stuff except for Fred and Luke. With mischievous looks, they walked out of the class. Frank and Daniel returned with the stuff they had found. We didn't have tons of information between us three. I desperately hoped that Fred and Luke had found a lot of stuff, even though it seemed pretty impossible, if they had done research at all.

  


Frank glanced around and asked, "Where are-?"

  


I cut him off. "They walked out of the class, with funny looks."

  


'Chief', or so we called him, said nervously, "Uh, guys, maybe we should look for them."

  


I saw Luke's face pop through the doorway. "Hey, um guys!" he called.

  


Frank and Chief turned to face him. "Luke, bring your information in already!" Chief called back. "We're waiting for you!"

  


Luke asked, "Uh, can we work in the hall or something? Me and Fred have a surprise!"

  


They all gazed at me. I gave them all a stony look. "I suppose so... Chief, you can convince the teacher, he favours you."

  


Somehow, Daniel got it approved by the teacher to work in the hall, so we grabbed our info and stepped out. I asked Luke, "So where's the research? And where's Fred?"

  


My question was answered by a shout out of one of the storage rooms. Fred popped his head out and called down the hallway, "All ready to go, guys!"

  


I gulped slightly, imagining what the two tricksters had in store for us. I had to ask, "What's... all ready to go?"

  


"We got the room to ourselves," Luke replied. "But be careful..." So we stepped cautiously into the storage room. It was full with papers, newspapers, old and crinkled. It also had a lot of printed out websites, along with old pictures, and some blades that looked like they'd been around the world and back, dirty, old, and a bit shattered around the edges.

  


The blades reminded me of Dranzer, who I had in my pocket. I had brought him, hoping that he could tell his story to the others, or tell us some more info. Frank stared in horror and exclaimed, "What _is_ all this stuff?"

  


Luke smirked and answered, "It's our research, on every member of the Bladebreakers, and it looks like we found a little more than you guys did."

  


Daniel stared in shock and asked, "Where did you get all this information?"

  


Fred innocently answered, "By researching, how else?"

  


I saw Fred's big launcher, which lay on the floor. Frank also noticed this and asked, "Why is your launcher lying on the floor then?"

  


"'Cause it wouldn't fit in my pocket."

  


I realised that Luke had been quiet during all this chatter. _That_ was strange. Then I spotted Luke opening a fridge in the corner. He grabbed a can of pop and gulped it down. Daniel caught my gaze and glanced at Tyson, almost afraid to ask, but he managed to say, "Why do you have a fridge in here?"

  


Luke looked at him, a bit surprised, "'Cause it wouldn't fit in my locker."

  


I got impatient. "Can we just do the work?"

  


Daniel put in, "Kai is right, you know. We need to get some work done."

  


We worked and we worked. We worked longer and harder than any other group, but something was missing, like a hole in the info. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. So I read the notes we'd taken on the past, and compared them, as the others took more notes. Then I realised what was missing. "Uh, guys."

  


Frank glanced at me. "Yeah, what, Kai?"

  


"Um, did anyone find out when and where they died...?" I glared at the clock. We were running out of time. We got out at 3:10, and it was already 2:55.

  


All I seemed to get back was, "......" That was it. Everyone dived into the pile of info and worked twice as fast. It was a simple mistake... right? We had just skimmed by it... That had to be it... But why did I get the feeling that... that we wouldn't really find what we _wanted_ to know, without finding out _more_ than we wanted to know?

  


Somehow, we managed to move all the research to my house, which was bigger than everyone else's. We searched and searched. At about 10:00, I asked everyone, "Anyone find anything?"

  


They all shook their heads sadly. My mind started to wonder and my thoughts stumbled upon something a little bit important. "That's it!" I cried out.

  


They all looked at me like I didn't know what year it was. Luke questioned sleepily, "What's it, Kai?"

  


"Dranzer!"

  


"Huh?"

  


I pulled the blue blade out of my pocket and told the others, "Do you have your blades with the bit-beasts?" They pulled them out. Even Daniel had one. It had taken years with the Bladebreakers before Kenny could remove and put back Dizzi into the laptop at will. I went on, "Ok, so clear your heads..."

  


They looked a little confused, but did as I said. I was almost whispering now, "Now, look at the bit-beast, and talk in your mind to it. But you have to believe it's real or it won't work, so here goes..." I put up a mind link with Dranzer. The others took a tiny bit longer, but eventually got the hang of talking in their heads. We had a long conversation with the bit-beasts into the early and dark morning. They gave us all the info they could about the Bladebreakers, but always sort of steered away from questions related to their deaths. We had every bit of info, from their blades to hobbies, from pictures of winning battles to journals.

  


But nobody said anything about how, when, or where they died. But _obviously_ they did. A few articles we found just said something like, "After their deaths..." and went on to say something about a tribute or something. Why would someone be so secret about how someone died? I had a feeling that the others were thinking along the same lines. And how had someone managed to keep it all so hidden? And kept the bit-beasts quiet?

  


_I (I)... don't know how I'll feel_

_Tomorrow (tomorrow), tomorrow_ _(tomorrow)_

_I... don't know what to say_

_Tomorrow (tomorrow), tomorrow is a different day_

  


The answer to the mystery lay in the bit-beasts, but they wouldn't say a thing. So we decided to sleep on it. As I fell asleep, I had seemingly vivid, yet unclear dream.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream Sequence

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I stared up at what seemed to be a bit-beast. It was huge, and green. It was some sort of animal, but I had trouble telling which one.

  


It boomed out, looking down at me, "You have done well, Kai." I had no idea what the thing was talking about. I kind of felt taller than usual, though, and older. Then from my mouth came the reply, "Thank you for your guidance..."

  


I was in shock. Trying not to panic, I tried to turn around and run away, but I wouldn't move. It was as if I was being controlled. I didn't have long to ponder this, as I suddenly flew into the sky, and was again being moved. I closed my eyes unwillingly and when i opened them, I was sitting beside another bit-beast, apparently. Since I seemed to have no control here, I didn't try to suppress the yell escaping from "my" lungs.

  


My feet took me into the middle of some field, and I felt something... weird. Before I could remember that I wasn't in control, I tried to lift my hand to my head, which seemed to be throbbing. It worked. I gasped for a second in shock, then realised that "they" were after me. I ran for my life in whatever direction I could, not really caring where I was running.

  


It was stupid, of course, considering I didn't even know who "they" were. But I was scared, scared that they would catch me. Why? I didn't know that either, all I knew was to keep running. But it was hard. I was, for some strange reason, barefoot, and felt the blistering, soggy sand, gnawing at my feet. 

  


"They" caught up, and surrounded me. I had no where to go and they knew it. They started to move in, slowly but surely. One of them grabbed me and started to drag me somewhere. I struggled with all my strength, but it was no use. I was about to be dragged into a building when...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I was startled awake. There was another one of those strange dreams. They were kind of familiar, like it had really happened, but I always seemed older in them. The dreams usually involved running, or fear for my life. But this dream had been different. I had never gotten control before. It was almost a sign...

  


The odd dreams, more like nightmares, had taught me something I hoped never to forget. It was important, after all. The lesson I learned was, well, desperate people are so dangerous, no matter how they were before. Despite how weak they were, how innocent, or carefree. The more desperate they are, the more dangerous they are. Because once they were desperate... they had nothing to lose.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The end! I know this chapter is kind of short, but I hit the writer's block, and I can't help that because I left my "Hammer of Inspiration" at school. The name, of course, comes from White Angel, and if you don't get it, don't worry. It's a, er, what did they call them? Oh, yeah, it's an inside joke. At least it's a long weekend. Suggestions, please. Also, vote! Here are your CURRENT choices again:

  


Parody/Humour/Action/Adventure: "Like Mike(al)"- Beyblade fic. For those of you that have seen the movie "Like Mike," it's almost the same story, in a beyblade version. I am going to change certain things, of course. For those who didn't see the movie, WARNING, this will be a spoiler. A boy who can barely launch straight finds this beyblade rumoured to have once belonged to his beyblading hero. Suddenly, he's the best blader around, beating world-class blading teams, but what will happen when evil forces try to steal his blade for world domination purposes?

  


  


Drama/Suspense/Action/Adventure/Horror (a little): A Digimon fic, so far, but that might change. Takuya (dunno if I spelled that right) fights himself in his mind, completely unaware that his body is trying to destroy the digital world! (based on a Star Trek: The Next Generation book I read once, uh... sort of...)

  


Lancelot and Guinevere: If I do write this one, it'll probably go under a different name. I'm sure a lot of people are familiar with the stories of King Arthur, or Arthurian Legend. At least one, anyway. You know how Lancelot and Guinevere's love brought the kingdom to ruins, in the common version. But I've been thinking about writing my own version of how they managed to save the kingdom, just to watch it fall to ruins again, or to last an eternity, I can't decide yet.

  


  


Tyson's Dictionary: Might have a different title. Me and a friend are working on this one. I'm not sure when it'll be up, but if you want it up next, vote!

  


  


The horror in Tyson's life: This might be a one-shot fic, about how Tyson copes with school. This is what I thought for those of you who wonder. It'll be up soon, but vote if you want me to continue it!

  


  


I'm always open to suggestions, but I kind of refuse to write yaoi. Yaoi fics are growing, and it's hard for you not to find one on fanfic. Please vote, nobody's been voting for my next story! Do I really suck that much?

  


"Friend": Well, now that you mention it-

  


Me: Actually, don't answer that. I don't think I could take it.

  


Also, vote for your fave Beyblade couple. Here are some SUGGESTIONS:

  


Ray/Mariah Max/Emily Kai/Emily 

  


You can vote for other couples, but please, only 2 votes a person. I'm letting DM get away with 3 because she voted before I said that, but 2 ONLY now, k?


	3. A Very Confused Kai and a very lame chap...

Chapter 3:

  


Disclaimer: I might have to hit someone because I am really getting sick of this... (*deep breath*) (*exhale sharply*) I... don't... own... "WHOA!!!" (*Tyson crashes into the room, apparently running from Kai, crashing into DME*)

  


DME: TY... SON!!

Tyson: Can't talk, Kai coming!! (*catches DME's look*)

(*Kai runs in with an evil smirk*) (*advances on Tyson*)

Tyson: Um, Kai, I don't think that's a very good idea...

Kai: (*still has an evil smirk*) Why not?

Tyson: (*whisper*) DME not happy...

Kai: SO?

DME: (*glare*) (*growl*) 

(*Tyson backs away, out of sight*)

DME: WHAT was that, Kai?

Kai: Whatever.

DME: THAT'S IT! (*snaps fingers*)

Kai: WHAT THE- (*DME quickly slaps hand over Kai's mouth*)

DME: We're _trying_ to keep it censored, Kai!

Kai: Where the- (*catches DME's look*) uh, where _did you get these clothes_?

(*camera zooms in on Kai*) (*Kai is wearing extremely tight black jeans, an extremely large, fluorescent green t-shirt, with raven-black FLAT hair, and red high heel shoes*)

Kai: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE SHOES DOING HERE???

DME: (*advances with fist raised*) THAT IS IT!! YOU CAN'T KEEP A CLEAN MOUTH, YOU SHOW NO RESPECT FOR THE AUTHOR AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, YOU... INTERRUPTED MY DISCLAIMER!!

Kai: Um, sorry?

DME: (*sudden evil look*) Sorry doesn't cut it. Looks like I'll have to punish you.

(*Tyson comes out from the other room*)

Tyson: Ooh, I have a good idea! (*whispers something in DME's ear*)

DME: (*grin*) You know, Kai, you're one of my favourite characters. (*Kai sighs in relief*) I wasn't done! (*Kai has a nervous glance on his face*) But, it's unfair for me not to punish you the same way as the characters I hate, so...

Kai: Wait!

DME: Sorry, Kai. (*snaps fingers*)

(*Kai appears frozen in a ballet position in a pink tutu and ballet suit*)

DME: He needed a new look, anyway. Now I'll never get my disclaimer done...

Tyson: I'll do it for you, DME.

DME: Wow, really, Tyson?

Tyson: Consider it a thanks for rescuing me from Kai. (*clears throat*) DME DOES NOT OWN BEYBLADE, NEVER DID AND NEVER WILL!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEADS, PEOPLE!!... Or any songs used in this or any other chapter...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Still) Kai's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I had just come home from school. I had been thinking about that weird dream all day, and I was still thinking about it. My head kind of hurt. I guessed it was straining my brain to think about something that I had no clue about. I went into the washroom and looked in the mirror for a bruise or something, but didn't see one. I paused, and gazed at my reflection. It was true that I was sort of like a younger version of Kai, same eyes, same hair.

  


Someone had once told me that if I was ever really stuck on something, that I should take a break. To clear my head, and not think about it at all. So I listened to some music. I decided on one of my favourites, _Linkin Park_'s "In The End". (*A/N one of my favourites, you mean... And besides, I've read a lot of stories that insist that Kai likes Linkin Park, so his descendant should too...) I went along with the lyrics:

  


_It starts with one thing_

_I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try_

_keep that in mind_

_I designed this rhyme_

_To explain in due time_

  


_All I know_

_Time is a valuable thing_

_Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings_

_Watch it count down to the end of the day_

_The clock ticks life away_

_It's so unreal_

_Didn't look out below_

_Watch the time go right out the window_

_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know_

_Wasted it all just to watch you go_

  


I hit the pause button. I realised that this song was sort of singing my problems. Well, a little, anyway. Maybe this could help me find an answer or something. I hit the play button.

  


_I kept everything inside_

_and even though I tried,_

_it all fell apart_

_What it meant to me_

_will eventually be a memory_

_of a time when_

  


_I tried so hard_

_And got so far_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall_

_To lose it all_

_But in the end_

_It doesn't even matter_

  


_One thing, I don't know why_

_It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind_

_I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time_

_I tried so hard_

  


_In spite of the way you were mocking me_

_Acting like I was part of your property_

_Remembering all the times you fought with me_

_I'm surprised it got so (far) _

  


My thoughts drowned out the rest of the song. Was it... showing my future? Would I try hard and fail horribly? I normally don't over-think things like this, but this was different. This was _completely_ different. I don't remember the last time I had a perfectly normal day... or night, for that matter. Life was so weird, so difficult. When you think you're unhappy, things usually just get worse. Just when you think there's nothing more you could wish for, everything goes downhill.

  


Maybe I should try some other song... Hmm... How about _Simple Plan_'s "I'm Just A Kid?"

  


_I'm just a kid_

_My life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

  


_Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone in the world-_

  


I hit the stop button. This really was not helping. I didn't exactly need someone screaming about their problems. I sighed, and got up. I grabbed Dranzer, my launcher and ripcord, and headed outside.

  


~~~~~~~~~

  


I told you I'm stuck. I could use some ideas here, people. 3... 2... 1... let it rip... Aw, damn! Cheap launcher... Gee, thanks a lot for that half-broken launcher and beyblade birthday present! Great, where did I put the super glue...? How 'bout next time you get me a new beyblade, launcher, and a ripcord that isn't bent??? Especially considering how much money I spent on your birthday present!! Oh, yeah, the other readers. Like I have any, but... If there are any people who read this story, please review and give me some ideas....


	4. Strange Occurances

Chapter 4: Strange Occurrences

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know... (*sigh*) Don't and never did and never will own beyblade... Still Kai's POV... Sorry, I finished this chapter quite a while ago... It's just my internet got disconnected and we're not allowed to do that kind of thing at school. Anyways, it's almost twice as long as usual, so it evens out! ^_^

~~~~~~~~

I launched, feeling a harsh breeze from Dranzer's fast rotation. My blue hair shivered slightly, but I was used to it. I caught Dranzer and launched again. I tried different strategies: reverse launches, sideways and upside-down launches. Even filling my home-made dish with water. Dranzer used a heat attack to make the water evaporate. I caught Dranzer again.

I was just about to launch again when I heard a slight rustle in the bushes behind me. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but I wasn't like most people. My senses and reflexes were better. I pretended I was launching again, then turned, watching my blade fly into the bushes.

I heard a dull thud and "Oof." I was beside the bushes in a blink of an eye. I reached into the bushes and felt a hard object. I pulled it out. I threw it onto the floor. Dranzer lay on the floor. I grabbed my blade and dragged the thing I pulled out of the bushes inside. As soon as I got in, I threw the thing on the living room floor and placed Dranzer with my launcher on the table gently. I flicked the light on. A hooded and cloaked figure lay on my floor. I pulled the hood off. Another hood lay under. I pulled it off.

Another hood. I kept pulling and pulling. I had already gone through like 10 and I didn't know how many more there were. It was starting to move. I grabbed my launcher and Dranzer, jumping behind the couch in one quick, fluid motion. I aimed at the thing getting up and got ready to launch. It got up and seemed to look around. It made a movement.

"STOP!" I cried. It looked at me (if it could see).

I went on in a stony and tough voice, "I'll knock you out again if I have to. Now... tell me... who are you, and what were you doing out there?"

I heard a slight gasp. "M-Master Kai?? M-M-Master!! Master Kai!!" I could hear sobs now, barely audible.

I was confused. Who or what was this?? What did it want? And HOW did it know my name?? The phone rang.

~~~~~~~~~~

The room glowed.

"It's happening..."

"Not again..."

"It can't be..."

"Tell me it's not true..."

"Say it's not so..."

"'Fraid it's real... it's happening..."

"There's nothing we can do..."

"All happening over again..."

"No..."

"Please, no..."

"So pointless..."

"Don't hurt them..."

"Please, it was their last wish..."

"We beg you..."

"They didn't want it to happen again..."

"Don't do this..."

"We can do nothing against you... but..."

"We will if we have to..."

"They did..."

"They did it for us..."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Mom, I'm hungry!!"

"Luke, we had dinner 10 minutes ago."

"Yeah, and I'm hungry again!!"

"Well, what do you want me to do, honey?"

"Please, Mom, call a pizza place, please? Pl-ease??"

"Oh, I never could resist those eyes."

"ALRIGHT!!! 5 party size with pepperoni, triple cheese-"

The woman sighed. "You mean the usual, right?"

"Yep!"

"(*sigh*) Alright, Tyson-uh, Luke. I always want to call you Tyson. You certainly inherited his stomach."

"MOM!!! THE PIZZA!!! TALK LATER, EAT NOW!!"

"Oh, right, the pizza."

5 minutes later, the pizza arrived, and "Tyson" stuffed his face.

Luke's mom watched, blinking, as her son ate 5 party-sized pizzas in under 5 minutes. "Dear, shouldn't you work on that little school play of yours??"

"Yes, Mom. I'll phone Kai and see if he found what we were looking for... Wait a second, Kai never did and probably never will give me his phone number... Mom, pass me the phone book."

Luke flipped through the pages. "Hiwatari... 169 Gunders Street... 306 Octale Ave... 583 Bridges Road... Hold on, where DOES Kai live??"

~~~~~~~

Fred Koiver stared at a book, as he sat on his bed in his room. He wasn't really reading it. None of his friends had called today and he was SO bored. Plus, his parents had hidden the sugar somewhere. Maybe he'd call one of the "Bladebreakers" and ask how they were doing on the project. He called Luke's house.

Beep, beep, beep. He shook his wearily, and put the phone back down. Fred wondered when Luke was planning on getting a separate phone line. "Knowing him, he's probably calling a pizza place. His order's gonna take forever."

He knew Frank had a family reunion and he didn't want to interrupt it. Daniel was busy tonight with technical matters, he knew that. So that left... Kai. Fred didn't have his number, so he used his Yellow Pages program on his computer. His dad had taught him how to use it for a lot of things. Within 5 minutes, he had a phone number. He dialled it tentatively. Ring... Ring... Ring...

~~~~~~~~

"_Lalala..._" The radio blared in Chinese. Over 40 people, old and young, short and tall, were gathered in a large room, talking and laughing, joking and eating. A certain boy with interesting black hair and old (obviously inherited) white robes. He had a red headband on and his hair dangled back in a long ponytail.

"Frank, c'mere!" The 11-year-old boy heard someone call out. He followed the voice to find his mom talking to someone he didn't recognise. She (the one he didn't recognise) seemed much older than his mom and had grey hair.

She blinked and squinted at Frank. He stared back apprehensively.

His mom spoke up. "Frank, this is your great-grandmother Yu-Leng." She continued in a whisper to Frank. "Really amazing she's still alive. Over 130..."

Frank's mouth fell open. 130 years old! He wondered how she survived so long? He extended a normal greeting of courtesy and respect. She still eyed him, with strange surprise and wonder.

Finally Yu-Leng spoke. Her voice was curiously clear, but seemed distant, in a way. "R-Ray??" She hugged him family-like and let go, staring, her eyes shining bright with recognition.

She started talking, almost to herself, but showed that she was talking to "Ray." She almost spoke incomprehensibly at times. "Ray!! Ray!! It's been so long, Ray!! They said you died, but I didn't believe a word, Ray!! I knew I would see you again!! Why, you seem almost the same age, maybe even younger than the last time! You've been taking care of yourself," she said approvingly with a nod. She went on for quite a while, with "Ray" hanging off every word. After all, this woman might have the answers that no one else would say.

~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, Dizzi. We'll talk to Kai, then. Search address and phone number."

"Already on it." The sound of processors SHUTTING DOWN was heard.

"Dizzi! What's going on??" The brown-haired boy started to type faster than the speed of light.

"My main computer is shutting..."

"Down!! What happened???" Daniel started freaking out. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"DANIEL!!" His parents came running full speed into his room, worried looks on their faces.

They stopped in the doorway, seeing nothing wrong. His dad blinked. "What's wrong?"

Daniel had a horrified expression on his face. He murmured sadly, "My computer shut down..."

His mom seemed relieved. "Oh.... I see..." Daniel's parents cast meaningful glances at each other.

Daniel's father merely said, "Uh... we'll leave you to repairing it then. Good luck... Call if you need anything..."

He put a hand on Daniel's shoulder. "And try not to scare us like that again, k, kiddo?"

Daniel merely nodded sadly, still staring at his laptop. His parents left his room with amused expressions, closing the door behind them.

~~~~~~~Kai's POV~~~~~~~.

"You stay right there," I snarled, not taking an eye off that hooded... thing. I walked over to the phone, still watching... it

It responded, "Of course, Master Kai. I will always respect your wishes. My life is to serve you loyally."

I picked up the phone. "Hello?" I asked, sighing inwardly. Who could be calling at such an inconvenient time?

A very hyper-ish and fast voice answered, "Hi, Kai!!! Did you find that information!?!!?! I tried calling Luke, but his line was busy!!! Frank's got a family reunion thingie, and Daniel's busy, upgrading Dizzi!!! Hey, that rhymes!! Daniel's busy, upgrading Dizzi!!"

"**_I'm busy!_**" I spat through the phone.

"Oh... sorry, Kai." He sounded really sad...

"Er... listen... tell you what... I'll... um... call... call you back later, ok??"

"OK!!"

I snickered inwardly as I hung up the phone. I didn't have his number... Now, for that thing...

"Tell me who you are, NOW." I held Dranzer at the ready threateningly.

"M-Master Kai, hast thou forgotten me?"

"Can't you talk NORMALLY??"

"By the gods, Master Kai. Wherever did go your accent?"

I blinked. "Accent?"

"Speak of the gods!! You looketh thy same as thou always looketh'd but thou speaketh and act so much more commoneth. How hast this happeneth, o greateth master??"

"Talk so I can understand you." I was getting impatient. This thing was obviously spying on me, then blabbers and speaks some gibberish thing.

"Speaketh in thy layman's language? Whatever hast thou sank to... master?"

I sighed. "Be it so." I paused and my eyes widened in horror. I was starting to talk like him.

IT gasped. "I beg thee, Master Kai, speaketh more, so I may be assured that thou hast truly not changed or been possesseth by some unspeakable demon!"

"Speaketh more of what, pray tell?" My mouth fell open. Not only was I talking more and more like IT, my voice was sounding with a slight, but noticeable accent.

It kneeled. "I am your most loyalest servant once more, and thou'st may commandeth me as thou wish it."

I tried to ask how it knew my name, but it was as if I couldn't control myself anymore. "Very well, my servant. I hath heard thou loyal vow and oath to me. Serve me well, and thou'st will be treated as thy highest of my noble court, for you are but the first to return to my rule."

"Master, I neither needeth nor requireth any reward for the greateth honour is but to serve you loyally."

"Thou art wise, indeed. And few men could resisteth such a thing, but thou art to be one of the greateth under my rule, for I knoweth such things. But, pray tell, however did thou find me in such a commoneth place?"

"'Twas a longeth and hard road, master. But 'twas my greateth dream, to serve thee well, and prove my loyalty once more... o great king."

~~~~~~~~~  
  
(*panting*) 6 pages!! And besides, I beat my friend at a rowing contest at the science centre today!! ^_^ But you didn't need to know that. Anywayz, you best review. That chapter nearly killeth me, especially thy oldeth English. Oh, great!! Now I speaketh like this!! I besteth get reviews for this!!


	5. Camping and A New Face

Chapter 5: Camping and a new face

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade... still. It tooketh me days to get rid of that language problem, and I thinketh there's still a bit of a problem... Sorry this chapter is late, I wanted to make it longer. Not that I'm getting any reviews... This chapter dedicated to Anime Fan... Sorry if I... exaggerated your character. Mr. Dickinson comes in this chapter...

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Still Kai's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Great king? This was way out of hand. God, I couldn't put up with this anymore!! It was like someone, or something was controlling me... But I still had a mind of my own... I was going to fight to the end... Kai did... Wait, where did that come from? I dunno when his end was, so why did I think that? Grr... All of a sudden, I broke through. "Damn!"

It spoke. "Master?"

"Look, I've had enough of you!! Get out!!"

"Master? Whatever be wrong?"

"Ok, that's it!" I launched Dranzer, knocking him out again. But... that was stupid! What was I going to do now? I threw it back in the bushes where I found it, which was another stupid thing to do! It was right outside my house! He'd just come in again! This was great, just great!

"Kai? What's going on down there?" My dad called sleepily from upstairs.

"Nothing, dad! But, I have a camping trip with the Bladebreakers tomorrow, and I have to pack!" My best excuse to get out of here.

"What camping trip?"

"Don't worry, dad! We'll have supervision!"

"Alright then. When will you be back?"

"We're not sure yet! We might like it out there so much, we could stay for a month or two!"

"Well, you better call as soon as you have the chance, Kai!"

"Yes, dad!" My parents weren't usually this gullible or easygoing, but normally, I wouldn't be caught dead camping, despite the fact I have pretty good survival skills. Plus, it was the middle of the night. Well, I guess that desperate times call for desperate measures. I sighed, and headed out as I finished packing the remaining things into my suitcase. I headed for Fred's place, as it was the closest one, and one of the only ones I knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stranger's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed, knowing that I was alone now. Not that I minded it out here. It was a peaceful place, and I could do just about anything I wanted. Waking up in this place was comforting. I paused my thoughts as I pulled my midnight blue hair back into a high ponytail, grabbing something out of my bag, and walking outside.

~~~~~~~~~  
Kai's POV  
~~~~~~~~~

I blinked, staring out the window of the plane through the golden sunrise. It had taken me a few hours to track down all the Bladebreakers, and explain what was happening. We all had some sort of connections somewhere, and together, we managed first-class on a private plane free out to some thick forests. There we would camp for about a month, and then catch another ride to thicker forests really far away from home.

We landed, and piled out with our stuff. Luckily, we found a clear, freshwater river in less than a hour. Not only that, but it was overflowing with fish. We could easily make a few rods and fish everyday. The trees around us were filled with delicious berries and nuts. Daniel had brought Dizzi and a guidebook to camping, along with a book about safe berries, nuts, and plants.

It didn't look so grim as we set up camp. We got a nice fire going, and boiled some water over it in a pot, adding a few berries for flavour. There was nobody around. Why would there be? After all, who would be in a thick forest in the middle of nowhere? As soon as the hard work was over, we ate a bit and did our own stuff. I trained. Frank experimented with cooking the different things around us. Luke helped Frank by checking the taste of his experiments. Fred read a book in the shade of a giant tree. Daniel did stuff on his laptop.

I only trained for a little while. I don't know how anyone could train for long out in this beautiful landscape. I walked through the forest a bit. By some miracle, I had managed to get my dad to lend me his GPS. There was no way I could get lost with that. I walked, I'd say, about a kilometre or two in some random direction (south, according to the GPS) before heading back to camp. It was starting to get dark.

We had a nice dinner, with enough food for everyone, even with Luke's bottomless stomach. We finished our meal with the berry juice we had made earlier, and a few candy bars we had brought. We just hung around the camp for a few hours, feeding the fire and building a small sort of wall around our camp out of wood (we had picked up an axe in town). It was about 10 metres squared. The fire was a few metres away from the tent to be safe. We made a few tiny fires outside of the wall for light and to scare any animals off.

We had each brought our own sleeping bags. We had even managed to get a pretty big tent to avoid the mosquitos. Just in case, me and Frank would stand watch that night. Not Luke because we probably wouldn't be able to wake him up in time and he'd probably fall asleep on watch. Not Fred because he would probably fall asleep or mistake a tree for a bear. Not Daniel because he'd probably scream and run if he saw a leaf shiver. Luckily, we had all brought watches, along with extra batteries. It was about 10:00. I'd watch for 3 hours, switch and rest for 3 hours, watch another 3 hours, switch and rest for another 3 hours. If the others weren't up by 10:00, we'd wake them up.

Anyways, I stood watch first just outside the wall. At around midnight, I heard a loud rustle in the bushes behind me. I held my launcher with Dranzer out, ready to fire. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who had heard it.

"Ahh!!! What was that, Dizzi?"

"Chief, are there any bears out here?"

"*SNORE*"

"Hey, Kai, you okay?" Frank asked, stepping out of the tent. I shushed him with a look and fired Dranzer in the direction we'd heard it. I didn't have to tell Dranzer out loud. He rose out of the blade and lit the whole area.

"See anything?" I asked Frank, not looking back at him.

"Nope. Nothing," he replied, looking around.

There was a loud ripping noise, and Fred rushed out of the tent, waking up Luke on the way.

A sleepy voice mumbled, "Hmm? What's going on??"

Fred looked worried. "Guys, what was that?"

Daniel stepped cautiously out of the tent, typing furiously. "Analysis, Dizzi?"

Dizzi replied sarcastically, "You mean you don't know?"

"Dizzi! This is no time for jokes!"

I called back to all of them, "Quiet!"

They all fell silent. Frank stepped up beside me, focusing his eyes on the same thing that I was. Fred and Daniel stepped up also to see what we were staring at. By this time, Luke had gotten out of the tent and was hurrying over to join us.

"Is that-?"

"Yes, Fred. And it's putting out quite a bit of energy."

Luke finally managed his way out of the tent. "Guys, what are you looking at? WHAT??? A BEYBLADE??"

"DRANZER!!!! FIRE ARROW!!!" I cried, and he rose out of the blade. The midnight blue blade continued smashing at it, showing no signs of weariness. Suddenly, a pitch black wolf rose out of it. The wolf seemed to match the sky.

A voice from the bushes called out, "FANG!!! BITE ATTACK!!!!"

The two blades crashed in a blast of light and wind. Both blades flew into the air, Dranzer into my hand, and "Fang" into the bushes. A few more rustles were heard as a shape walked out of the bushes. It walked closer, stepping into the light, and taking a seat on one of the logs around our campfire. 

It was obviously a girl, with midnight blue hair tied back into a high ponytail. She wore a dark blue sweater, and dark blue jeans. She stared into the flames.

I asked coldly, my voice matching my glare, "What did you think you were doing out there?"

She looked up straight into my eyes, returning my glare with one of her's, just as cold. Her eyes matched her hair and sparkled beautifully in the night... Whoa, where did THAT come from? She merely said, ignoring my question, "You're not a bad blader. You're the only one who's survived that long with Fang."

I gave a small smile back, and replied, "You're not so bad yourself. Normally your blade would be in a million pieces right now." I mentally slapped myself. WHAT was I doing?

I took a seat beside her. "Where did you get a bit-beast so strong?"

She stared into my eyes, holding my cold gaze longer than anyone else I've ever known. She said, "What do you care, anyways?"

That caught me by surprise. I was taken aback for a few seconds and then quickly collected myself. I replied, "I don't. But if you're going to stay around here, you'll have to answer a few questions."

"Whatever."

Everyone had gathered around now. Daniel put down Dragoon and joined us. I looked around at everyone. They caught my signal and sat around the fire.

The girl asked, "So... What do you want to know?"

I thought for a second, then decided to start with the obvious. "What's your name?"

She replied dully, "Sora. You?"

~~~~End Kai's POV~~~~ (*A/N sorry, I was just getting a bit annoyed with writing in someone's POV)

Kai gave a small grunt, and muttered each of their names. "Luke. Fred. Frank. Daniel. And I'm Kai."

Sora smirked slightly at the group of boys sitting around her. "Can anyone else here blade, or is it just you??"

Luke jumped up angrily, his face red with rage. "WHY, YOU...!" Frank and Fred jumped up and held him back.

Sora smirked again, directing her words at Kai. "How did a blader like you get stuck with these guys?"

"THAT'S IT!!!" Luke screamed, holding out his launcher. "WELL?? LET'S SEE HOW YOU DO AGAINST ME!!!"

Sora merely shrugged and pulled out a midnight blue launcher. They both launched.

Luke cried automatically, "DRAGOON, PHANTOM HURRICANE ATTACK!!!"

"SLASH!!!!"

The black wolf easily sliced through the howling winds. The midnight blue blade smashed against Tyson's blade, in a fierce collision of bright light. Dragoon flew back to Tyson's hand so hard that he winced in pain as he stared at the red mark of a blade on his hand.

"AW, MAN!!! NO WAY!!! THERE'S NO WAY THAT I LOST TO A GIRL!!!!"

Kenny reached over and snatched Luke's blade. He examined it carefully. "Sh-She completely DEMOLISHED your defence ring!"

"Guess you are the only one who can blade."

"Hey! Lemme try!" Fred cried eagerly.

Sora just muttered, "Whatever." in a very "Kai" way, and said to Fred, "Launch already."

Fred blinked and asked, "Aren't you going to re-launch?"

"No. I don't need to. I can see you're using a defensive type blade, and it's no match for Fang."

Fred shrugged and launched Draciel.

"Fang! Bite!"

As expected, Draciel flew back hard into Fred's hand, leaving him with his own red mark.

Kenny had been watching the battle carefully while trying to fix Luke's blade. "Whoa..." he said, his eyes wide.

"Sora!" Kenny called.

Sora turned towards him. "What? You wanna blade too?"

"Er... no. I just want to ask you a few questions... about your blade."

"Fine."

"Um... I have a little information here... Let's see. Fang, the black wolf, is supposed to be the leader of the wolf pack. Um... You saw the bite attack, that works well on defensive types-" Kenny shot a meaningful look at Fred, whose blade had gotten off a lot easier than Luke's."-and the slash attack. There's also agility, and a howling wind attack."

Frank put in, "That's a lot of attacks for one blade."

Sora smirked. "You left out one."

"What?!?!? I have the most information around!"

"You still left out one, though."

"What is it??"

"I'll show it to you if we meet at the tournament."

"Tournament?" Kai was suddenly interested.

"Yeah, the Asian tournament. The famous White Tigers are competing."

Frank said, "Mariah did mention a tournament..."

The boys turned to Kai. He sighed. "Fine. We'll go to this... tournament. But only if we train."

Luke whined, "Kai!!"

Frank stepped in front of Luke. He grinned. "It's a deal!"

Sora muttered, "Yeah, well, I gotta go."

Kai stopped her. "Hold on. Don't you have to be on a team?"

"I blade better alone."

"So... IF we see you there..."

"Yeah, whatever. Bye." She walked into the woods.

~~~~1 month later~~~~

"Alright, boys, we have to register." Mr. Dickinson said, walking up to the registration desk at the hotel in China.

The lady at the desk looked up from behind the clock that stated 1:30. "Team name?"

Mr. Dickinson answered, "Bladebreakers!"

"Does it have 5 bladers?"

"5??" Luke turned to Kenny.

He shrugged. "I guess they changed the rules. I can't blade, you guys! I don't even have a blade, and we'd never stand a chance!"

Mr. Dickinson talked to the lady quietly. She replied loudly, "I'm sorry, sir, but the tournament rules clearly state that each team must have 5 bladers to qualify."

The Bladebreakers started to look a bit worried. At least, Fred and Luke did. Frank looked calm, and Kai showed no emotion. Kenny looked guilty for not being able to blade.

Mr. Dickinson assured them, "Don't worry, boys. I'll find another Bladebreaker before the end of the day. You boys go out and enjoy yourselves, and meet me back here at dinner time."

~~~5 hours later (6:30 PM)~~~

"Well, boys, I've found a new blader."

"Where?" Luke cried, looking around eagerly.

"In the lobby, waiting, Luke."

~~~~~

Oh, what does it matter where I stop? No one's going to review anyways. For more info on Sora, check out "Anime Fan7"


	6. A Friendly and Unfriendly Meeting

Chapter 6: A Friendly and Unfriendly Meeting  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own beyblade, and hate disclaimers...  
  
And Sora is NOT A MARY SUE!!! In fact, I may write a tragic past for her someday, but it's technically not my character...  
  
~~~~~  
  
They rushed into the lobby, Luke in the lead. "SO WHERE IS HE???" He shouted.  
  
"Who said it was a he?"  
  
They turned and saw a familiar face. Kai smirked knowingly. "Hey, Sora."  
  
"Good to see you, Kai. You owe me a re-match."  
  
"Any time."

"I see you've already met young Sora here," Mr. Dickenson said.

"Oh, we've met, all right," Frank replied, dangerously calm.

"Don't be sore losers. After all, we ARE on the same team. In fact... I could probably help you improve a bit."

"IMPROVE?!? Why, you...!" Two pairs of hands instinctively held Luke back. "LEMME GO!! She wants to be on our team, and she can't say anything good about it!"

"Luke," Kai warned, shooting him an icy glare.

Luke stopped flailing helplessly, and Frank and Fred released him.

/This is going to be a long day,/ Kai thought wearily.

~~1 month later~~  
  
"Alright, the order is Fred, Frank, Luke, me, and Sora," Kai told his team.

"Fine," Sora replied.

"Hmmph," Luke grunted, turning away from Sora.

"Fine with me," Frank answered. Fred nodded in agreement.

"Then let's practise. We still have 3 days before the tournament starts," Kai announced, despite the fact it had already grown dark.

They nodded in agreement, and went out to the practise dish, which was just a basic dish that had been built by the hotel they were staying in. Kai called, "Fred, Luke."

Both boys stepped up. They launched and both blades automatically went on the offensive. They crashed against each other just as Fred ordered, "Metal ball defence!"

Dragoon was knocked out of the dish, hard and fast. "Aw, NO WAY!!"

Kai called, "Sora!" Sora stepped up to the dish. Fred picked up his blade for another battle. They prepared to launch.

Just then, three figures shot out of the bushes. They were clothed in black, and Kai thought they had a resemblance to the one he saw near his house. Kai glared. "What do you want?"

"So... you're Kai," the tallest one said. He seemed to be the leader.

"What, you don't remember me? You WERE spying on me," Kai replied coldly.

"Oh, you mean HIM. He failed to do his task. He has been... removed."

"Look, what the hell do you want? We're busy," Kai snapped.

"So are we, Kai, so... are we."

"What do you want?"

"You are the last."

"Last?"

"Yes... die!" They all swiftly pulled out launchers and launched at Kai. Only one person's reflexes saved Kai. Sora's blade did an swift knocking down of all three blades, sloppy compared to her normal precision.

"Not bad," the leader said.

They all glared at him. "What's your problem?" Frank questioned.  
  
"Our problem... is you," the leader replied, pointing at Kai.

"What do you want from me?"

"All in good time, Kai. All in good time..."

"Aw, get lost, losers!" Luke yelled.

"Maybe we should... but..."

"I know," Kai cut him off. "You'll be back, right?"

"Hey, how'd he know?" One of the black-clothed people asked.

"Lucky guess," the other one muttered.

"Silence!" the leader ordered.

They both fell silent. One of the followers pulled an object out of his pocket, and threw it to the floor. The Bladebreakers stared at it.

"You idiot!" The other one screamed. "Wrong one!"

"Well, SOR-RY! You were the one that was supposed to refill it!"

"Don't go blaming this on me! It's your fault!"

He took a few steps to stand directly in front of him. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah!"

He threw a hard punch at the other guy's head, but it hit the leader's palm. "What do you think you're doing?!?"

"Sorry, sir," they both apologised.

The first follower picked up the object on the ground, and pulled out another one. He threw it to the floor. Smoke surrounded them. The Bladebreakers coughed, but the smoke cleared after a minute. All three of the figures appeared to be halfway through their escape.

The second follower exclaimed, "I told you we should have brought the bigger one!"

"Yeah, uh-huh... You may have pockets the size of the Grand Canyon, but I don't!"

The leader cut off the other's reply. "You two disgrace the name of evil! Forget the smoke, let's just get out of here."

The first one started, "Not as dramatic, or evil, but-"

The other cut in, "Whatever you say, boss!"

They walked calmly away from the Bladebreakers. They scratched their heads.

Luke asked, "What was that all about?"

"Dunno," Frank replied.

"They're weird," Daniel said.

"I guess," Fred agreed reluctantly.

"Whatever. Just forget about them. Let's get back to training," Kai ordered.

"Alright," they responded. Fred stepped up to the dish again.

Kai called, "Sora!"

They looked around. "Hey," Frank asked, "where's Sora?"

~~~~~

Please review! Oh, and the smoke scene thing, that was just sort of for a laugh, you know. 


	7. No more options

Chapter 7: No more options

  


Disclaimer: I do not own. I never have. I... sorry, what are we talking about? ...Oh, the disclaimer! Okay... I don't own Beyblade. HAPPY?

  


And I'm using the traditional names in this chapter to see if it works better. You know, Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max, and Kenny. And I guess this will be after V Force, but I haven't seen all of it, so please forgive any mistakes.

  


~~~~

  


"Ha! Told ya my plan was flawless!"

  


"Sure you did, SURE you did..."

  


"Actually, it was quite sloppy," the leader said coldly.

  


"Aw, it still worked, didn't it?"

  


"This time, Stuart, this time."

  


"Boss, Stu hasn't had that many failures, nothing compared to Jim."

  


"How dare you mention that name, Don!"

  


Don cringed. "Sorry, boss..."

  


"I had him eliminated, and if you're not careful, you will be too."

  


"Yes, sir, understood, sir."

  


"Sir," a voice called.

  


The leader glanced across the hideout at the approaching lady. "What is it?"

  


"She's starting to wake up, sir!"

  


"On my way," he replied coolly. The leader strode away.

  


~~~~

  


"Sora!"

  


"SORA, WHERE ARE YOU?!?"

  


"Sora, I'm sorry, alright?!?"

  


"Come on, Sora, this ain't funny!"

  


"We've looked EVERYWHERE," Tyson insisted.

  


Kenny collapsed onto the hard sidewalk. "The odds of Sora being walked away herself... I mean, percentage of... kidnapping maybe... probable, predictable..." He gave up.

  


"I think you need a rest, Chief," Ray said, giving him a hand to stand up.

  


Kai was about 10 metres away from the complaining boys, staring out at the sea, which was at the edge of the park. He gripped the rail so hard his knuckles went white. "Sora, where are you?"

  


~~Sora's POV~~

  


Ugh... I felt like someone tried to crush my head like a watermelon. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I looked around. I was in some sort of holding cell. Footsteps were coming my way. I lay back down quickly and closed my eyes, trying to keep my breathing even.

  


"So, what do we do with her?" I heard someone say.

  


"Hiwatari will come after her. Then... we get him."

  


I gulped. They were going after Kai... but why?

  


"What if... he doesn't?"

  


The other voice was colder than ice and just as solid. "He'd better. I've waited forever to settle the score. I won't wait any longer." It was an unspoken threat.

  


"Y-Yes, sir."

  


"Now, wake her!"

  


"Yes, sir." The cell door opened. A guy kicked me in the ribs. "Get up, now!"

  


I opened my eyes slowly.

  


The one behind him, the leader, I think, said, "Excellent. Now we may proceed with the REAL plan."

  


~~~~

  


Damn useless. That's how I felt right now. Just so bloody useless. I stared out at the trees surrounding my house as I sat on the back steps.

  


"Well, well, what do we have here?" I grabbed Dranzer and fired. The blue blade was caught by a hand.

  


"A little jumpy, are we? Have you been keeping up your training or what?"

  


"Ozuma! You... startled me, that's all." Of course, his inherited black hair lay mainly flat as his red bangs hung over his eyes.

  


"You haven't talked to us for a while."

  


"Us?" His team jumped in behind him. "Oh, right, the Saint Shields."

  


"Well, don't you want to know?"

  


"What?"

  


"You catch on pretty slow, don't you? The Saint Shields have always had sources. Don't you want to know where Sora is?"

  


"You guys know who Sora is...? Wait! Where is she?"

  


"Just follow me. You guys, get the others."

  


~~~~

  


"Tyson! You have a visitor, dawg!"

  


"Yeah, yeah, Grandpa!"

  


Tyson ran out to the front of his dojo-style one-floor house. "There's nobody here."

  


"Maybe you need glasses." Tyson glanced up at the roof of his entrance.

  


"Dunga?"

  


"Nice to see you too. Well, come on."

  


"Where're we going?"

  


"To find what's-her-name."

  


"Huh?"

  


"That girl."

  


"Sora?"

  


"Yep, that's the one."

  


"You know where she is?!?"

  


"Well, are you coming or not?"

  


~~~~

  


"Hey, boys!"

  


Both boys glanced up from the practice dish where they were preparing to launch. Kenny looked up from his laptop. "Mariam," Ray breathed.

  


"Joseph?"

  


"Hurry up!" Joseph insisted.

  


"Yeah, we're going to find Sora," Mariam added.

  


The three boys leapt up from their spots and followed wordlessly.

  


~~~~

  


Ok, here, for those we have not seen the second season of Beyblade, known as V-Force, I think, here's the basics. 

  


(*SPOILER ALERT*) Everyone's out for the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts. A while (I think, a month or two) after the World Championships in Russia, the four bladers (not Kenny, he witnesses it, though) each get challenged by a mysterious cloaked blader who uses a powerful force, which are later identified as invisible bit-beasts. Meanwhile, these scientists are collecting info on the Bladebreakers, kidnapping on them, spying on them, and everything to get their bit-beasts, of course. The cloaked bladers, a team known as the Saint Shields are clones of the White Tiger team (more in personality than appearance) and try to help the Bladebreakers overcome the scientists, led by Doctor B., who is working for a man named Gideon. I think that the Saint Shields also want their bit-beasts, but I'm not positive, please tell me if you know. The scientists have put together a blading team to bring down the Bladebreakers by any means possible, called Team Psykick. This team recruits people from the good side and turns them evil by giving them "cyber bit-beasts," which are basically computer clones of the Bladebreakers' bit-beasts. The power of these cyber copies overwhelms them. That's about all I know so far, please tell me if you have any more info.

  


(*END SPOILER ALERT*)

  


So, please review! _Constructive_ feedback is appreciated. I don't like flames, they're evil, so if you have a negative comment to make, please be as nice as possible. Now, time for me to finish my homework, so I can kick back, relax, and enjoy the weekend!


	8. The Unwelcome Warehouse

The Destiny of the Descendants

  


Disclaimer: ...OK, that's enough!! If you can't understand that I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE, you SHOULD NOT be reading in the first place, peoples!!

  


And by the way, the anonymous reviewer named "Kai" (who makes Kai-chan look SOOOOOOOOOO bad!!) said I was mixing up time periods... This is not exactly true. Let's say, that the descendants go through the same things as their ancestors, or maybe I should just call this fic A/U because the Bladebreakers are from the show, but there was never anything mentioned about their ancestors... except they already knew the Saint Shields, and everything... so there!! Make sense? No? Ah, you'll catch on... hopefully. Sorry about the long time it took to update... I'm trying to get through grade 8... I have no homework tonight, so I paid extra attention to this... good thing not a lot of people were on MSN...

  


~~~~

  


"So where is she?!?" Tyson demanded.

  


"I thought you didn't like her," Joseph taunted.

  


Kai cut off Tyson's reply. "This is no time for jokes."

  


Ozuma replied, "Kai's right. They're setting up some kind of experiment, and guess who the lab rat is?"

  


"Sora!" Ray exclaimed in worry.

  


"Bingo," Mariam said, matter-of-factly.

  


"What are they going to do to her?" Max asked, distressed.

  


Silence.

  


"Where is she?" Kai demanded quietly, dangerously. No one dared to make a joke against him after seeing the expression on his face.

  


"Follow me," Ozuma ordered, ushering them into a hidden entrance.

  


The Saint Shields had led the Bladebreakers to an supposedly abandoned warehouse at the edge of town. The Bladebreakers hadn't looked there because it was supposed to be abandoned, they couldn't find an entrance that was usable, and because that was about the place they stopped looking.

  


"Which way?" Max asked in wonder, staring down each of the 6 hallways.

  


"Let's split up," Ray suggested.

  


"Right," Ozuma said. "Mariam, Joseph, Dunga." He gestured to the hallways and the three took off into separate hallways. "You make your own little teams." He went down a fourth hallway.

  


"Well then," Kai said. "Ray, Tyson. Max, Kenny, with me." The two teams said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways.

  


~~~~

  


"Well, hurry up!!"

  


Joseph turned at the sound. Through the darkness, Joseph spotted a heat vent. He pulled off the grating gently. Placing a hand on the metal inside, he found it warm but not unbearable. Being early winter, he found it quite warm outside, but he was from a cold place. He found 20º C boiling. _Geez_, he thought, _only_ _about_ _-15º C. How can anyone find that cold?_

  


He quietly crawled through the heat vent peeking through everytime he got to an opening or some grating. Soon, however, he was faced with a problem. The path split in two. Joseph had heard nothing since he climbed in the vent. What to do?

  


"You idiot, before she wakes up!!" was heard from Joseph's left path.

  


Joseph quickly and silently shot through the dark metal space. He peered through the metal grating.

  


Two grey-haired men in lab suits and a hooded figure were talking.

  


"She's waking up, sir!" One of the scientists said.

  


"Again?" The hooded figure snarled.

  


The other one replied, "Yes, sir. The last one wasn't strong enough to keep her out any longer."

  


"Then give her another one!"

  


The second one said nervously, "Sir, that could damage..." He looked around apprehensively, then glanced at a large tube. It was filled with a green liquid, and Sora was floating in it. The scientist bent his head closer to the hooded figure and whispered something.

  


"Well, do something!! I waited 7 years for this!! I shall not wait any longer!" It was a hiss, the kind that made you shiver and gave you goosebumps.

  


"Sir," the first one suggested, "we could give her a mild anaesthetic to keep her long enough to..." His voice trailed off. "Well, you know."

  


"Then do it!" After a brief pause, it added, "And turn up the heat! You know I can't stand cold temperatures..."

  


"Yes, sir!" The first one answered.

  


The second one dashed to a console. "Right away, sir!"

  


Joseph felt sweat dripping down his back as the temperature in the cramped vent rose and the surroundings slowly dissolved to fuzziness...

  


~~~~

  


Mariam tried not to wince. The room she had come across smelled horrible, as if it carried the very stench of evil... For some reason, there were black pieces of cloth piled inside a containment tube. She tapped a console cautiously. Suddenly, the top of the containment tube opened up.

  


She took two steps towards it apprehensively. There was a bright light out of nowhere, and Mariam shielded her eyes.

  


Mariam felt a surge of uneasiness as she staggered back a few steps. She pushed herself and managed to get to the console and close the tube again. Then she felt like she was falling, and fall she did. Mariam fell to the floor, fading out of consciousness and into darkness...

  


~~~~

  


Dunga frowned. Nothing. He had been walking for at least 15 minutes and had found nothing but hallway. To keep himself occupied, he was running his fingers along the cold wall on his right.

  


Without warning, the surface disappeared. Dunga stared. In the darkness, he could just make out a small room. He pushed his way into the space, a little painfully.

  


There was no light in this space, a very small room, either. In fact, there seemed to be... nothing in the room. It was empty. Dunga walked around the small space, searching more thoroughly. Finding nothing, he walked into the middle of the room, expecting something to happen.

  


And something did. Dunga fell through a trap door, struggling to grab hold of something... but there was nothing to grab on to...

  


~~~~

  


Oh dear, oh dear. What to become of the great Saint Shields, and what will Ozuma encounter? The Bladebreakers? You'll just have to wait and see, people!! R+R please!


	9. The Mysteries of the Warehouse of Traps

The Destiny Of The Descendants

  


Disclaimer: ...Ok, I'm not even going to bother, ok? I wanna finish this story so I can work on the sequel to my yaoi story... For any and all wondering, I'm calling it "Life Is A Mystery," and I'll put it up in due time... aka when I finish this fic... or maybe earlier... we'll see. Well, I might change the name... depends...

  


_Italics_ = thoughts

  


~Chapter 9: The Mysteries of the Warehouse of Traps~

  


~~Sora's POV~~

  


Ugh... the light... almost there, Sora... keep going, Sora... got... to... fight... Closer... Closer... Wow... look at how dark it is now... dark...

  


~Dream Sequence~

  


"Well, good job, Sora," Tyson taunted.

  


"Huh? Tyson? What are you doing here?"

  


"Take a guess," he sneered. Glancing around, I saw that the Bladebreakers were stuck in tubes filled with clear green liquid. They were all like zombies.

  


"We... counted on you," Ray said.

  


Max added, "You... let... us down, Sora..."

  


"Hah... ha... ha..." Kai laughed. "I trusted you... I thought... I could count... on you, Sora..."

  


All of them had slurred speech and there was an eerie note to their voices that really made me start to think they were zombies.

  


"What did I do?" I asked with worry.

  


"You... just gave up... gave in... to those freaks... without you.... incomplete... got us...." was all I could make out from Kai.

  


"Just... gave... up..."

  


"Quitter!"

  


"Hah... loser... at least we... fought to the end..."

  


"Of course, it was... all your fault... there was an end... you just wouldn't fight..."

  


"No, no, guys... you're... you're my friends... I... would never let them do that to you!" I cried, surprising myself with the power in my voice.

  


~~~~

  


"Hah! Caught you!" Ozuma quickly turned. What was that?

  


Taking the right fork at the intersection, he followed the sound of laughter.

  


"This little guy has been causing alarms for weeks!"

  


"How did we get a mouse in here anyway?"

  


Ozuma peered around the corner at some slightly drunk men. They were talking and laughing.

  


Obviously, Ozuma could sneak by them... but he thought it would safer to take them out... He lifted his launcher and got ready to launch...

  


*CLUNK* 

  


_What was that?_ Ozuma wondered as he stared at the ceiling. It sounded like it had come from the ceiling, but far away.

  


"Probably got a mouse in the vents," one man grunted.

  


_The vents..._ Ozuma thought with realisation. _Joseph...!_ _Don't worry,_ he reassured himself, _he'll get out of there alright..._

  


One of the men seemed to disagree. "Haha, are you hungry?" he asked. "That mouse is probably burnt by now... the boss hates the cold, don't you feel how hot it is in here?"

  


Ozuma's eyes widened. Joseph could stand cold better than any of the Saint Shields, but couldn't take heat... at all. Ozuma wrestled with his conscience for a moment, then bit his lip, determined. Joseph would be fine. Ozuma knew that he had his own job to do.

  


He took a stance and prepared to launch...

  


~~~~

  


"Aw, how many hallways are there in here?!?" Tyson growled in frustration. He slammed a fist against what seemed like his hundredth grey wall. Another stone... wall?

  


Tyson stared wide-eyed at the "stone" wall he had just dented. On a hunch, he pulled out his launcher and shot Dragoon at the wall. The wall crumbled around his feet in the darkness.

  


"What the-?!?" Tyson kneeled carefully and cautiously picked up a fragment. He shrugged and put it in his pocket. _Maybe Kenny can look at it_, he thought. Then he stood up and looked at where the wall had been. Tyson's jaw hit the floor.

  


~~~~

  


Ray walked through the beautiful hallways, pausing once in a while to admire the scenery and the golden sunset shining outside the large rectangle windows. The soft and thick red carpet beneath his feet complimented the gentle emerald walls.

  


The light gleamed against his black hair, and he could not help but stand still for a few minutes. Still, there was a greater thing inside him that pushed him on harder: his team-mate. Sora. He couldn't give up.

  


His eyes fluttered open. Ray glanced around. _I must have dozed off_, he thought witheringly. _ Can't do that, Ray. Sora's still out there._

  


Ray stood up and dashed down the hallway, to make up for all the time he lost. And through it all, he felt no pain because his determination pushed him on, strong and unwavering.

  


~~~~

  


"Ahh!! What was that?" He spun, panicking.

  


"Oh, I'm sure it was a monster," Dizzi replied sarcastically.

  


"Dizzi! I know I heard something!"

  


"Yeah, I'm sure you did. Hold on, I'm trying to tap into the main computer here to download a floor plan."

  


"Can you please hurry up?"

  


"Look, I was up late last night fixing those blades, and I'm tired."

  


"Okay, okay. But I heard something."

  


"Alright, I got it. Let's see here... would you look at that?!?"

  


"What?"

  


"I don't think we were supposed to just walk in here..."

  


~~~~

  


"Whoa!!" The blond-haired boy shrieked as he nearly ran into another hole.

  


Sighing, he backtracked again and took another path. It seemed he had been at this for hours. So many paths... so many dead ends... so many holes... The place was like a Labyrinth, a death trap.

  


He dashed down the hallway. Max felt something graze the side of the face as he tripped. Instead of falling face-first into the floor, he was grabbed from behind by a strong pair of hands.

  


~~~~

  


_Damn, Sora, I'm coming. I don't care if I have to run a thousand miles, or swim, or jump, or spend a week at Tyson's house!_

  


Kai thought on bitterly, _I knew I should have kept a closer eye on her._ A small scream echoed through the halls. _Sora!! I'm coming... just hold on. I won't let them do some experiment on you... Never... even if I have to die!_

  


Another scream, weaker and fainter, rang through Kai's ears and the corridors. _Dammit, Sora, hold on... I'm coming!_

  


~~~~

  


I'm sure you want to know what terrible fate befalls everyone... but it shall have to wait... got homework to do... tests to prepare for... you're lucky, people, two updates in less than two weeks! Show some gratefulness! ...please... I'm a little sleepy, grouchy, angry, depressed, hyper, and happy... don't ask how or why. The most you can do for me is review... no flames neither...


	10. Determined

Destiny of the Descendants

Disclaimer: Me no own Beyblade.

Sorry for such a late update. I COULD bore you with the story of how I finished the chapter and how it got wiped out by my reboot cd, and how much school work I had because report cards were coming up, and so on. But neither of us has the time/patience for that. So, let's just get on with the chapter.

* * *

"Sir, she's coming around!"

"What?! Again?!"

The woman flinched, then nodded. "Yes, sir. The last sedative couldn't hold her long enough..."

"So give her another one," the boss's voice as smooth as ice and just as cold.

"But sir... T-That might damage..." The scientist lowered her voice and muttered something.

The boss cursed loudly. "We don't have a choice. I've waited so long - TOO long - for this! I CANNOT WAIT ANY LONGER," he roared, everyone in the lab jumping back with a wince and shudder.

He walked up to the tube where Sora floated in green liquid and spoke softly, though his volume didn't hide his anger. "Well, Sora Tsuki... you've proved quite a challenge. But get this through your thick head - I win. I have won and will win. And there's nothing you can do about it." His voice suddenly raised, and his twisted mouth emitted a noise from comic books... "MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  


* * *

  
"You okay?"

Max wheeled around. "Dunga! Where did you come from?"

"Fell through a trapdoor," he grunted.

"I didn't hear you," Max said suspiciously. Dunga was a hard guy to miss, especially if he fell.

Dunga jumped, surprising Max. The floor absorbed his every move and landing silently.

Max asked, somewhat unconvinced, "What was that thing back there?" He ran a finger along the fresh cut on his right cheek, which was pouring blood down the side of his face. It mingled with stray strands of blond hair as it dripped off his chin, turning them a nasty brown colour, and staining his overalls.

Dunga shrugged. "Probably another trap... Max, you're going to bleed to death if we don't get something for that cut."

"I'm fine," Max lied insistantly. "We should worry about Sora - who knows what they could do to her!"

Dunga paused. "Max..."

He interrupted firmly, "No."

"Wha?" Dunga asked, dumbstruck.

"I know what you're gonna say." Max said, fire blazing in his eyes. "But my health is less important than the health of the team."

Dunga growled angrily, "What IS it with you Bladebreaker kids?! Stubborn little..." 

Max grinned lopsidedly. The blood trickled around his mouth in a jagged stream, flowing away from the dried blood already stroked down his cheek, following the trail down to his chin, and dripping off. "We prefer 'determined.'" He halted. "So, let's go." 

Dunga didn't say anything else. There was no arguing with a 'determined' Bladebreaker. 

* * *

"Hmm... these walls feel funny..." Max thought aloud.

"So?!" snapped Dunga in reply.

"Maybe..."

Dunga asked nonchalantly, "Maybe what?" Then he stopped in mid-stride. There was a mischevious look growing on the blond's face, like when a child is about to play what they think is the most hilarious prank ever. And that made Dunga feel nervous... Something he wasn't very often. He had a feeling he would not like what Max was about to say.

"Maybe...maybe we can use these walls to our advantage."

"H-How?" Dunga felt the feeling of uneasiness grow as Max outlined his plan. His prediction was accurate - he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

* * *

Kai paused a moment at the intersection, taking a few long breaths. Then he heard a soft crash from the right fork. He ran rage-filled down the short corridor, almost flying into the room at the end. He peered in cautiously. "Mariam?"

She rubbed her forehead and blinked. "I think I'm alright... had a nasty crash back there. Knocked over a few boxes, that's all. So, let's go find your girl." 

Kai was too tired and desperate to correct her on "your girl." He was also too distracted to notice 2 important things: 

1) Mariam was pulling her blade and launcher out of her pockets slowly.   
2) There were no boxes in the room. 

* * *

"Hey Kenny!!"

The called boy nearly jumped 2 feet in shock. Shuddering, he greeted, "Shh, Ray!" 

The Asian boy paused. "What? What's wrong?" 

"Quiet!" he hissed uncharacteristically. 

"Nice to see you, too," he muttered sarcastically as he stepped up beside him. 

"Don't mind him," Dizzi said. "He's just shaking in his boots because we figured out something about this place." 

"What?" Ray asked curiously. "What did you find out?" 

"Actually, Ray, I was getting to that."

"Oh boy," Dizzi murmured.

"Dizzi!" Ray exclaimed. "Come on, Chief, what did you figure out?!"

"Well, you see..." Kenny started nervously.

* * *

Yes, that is the end of the chapter. Why? Because for once, I actually wrote a cliffy. A few, actually. And 'cause I got homework. And 'cause my dad just felt like installing Windows XP on my computer when I was at school, before he left for work. Oh yeah, did I mention it's the Chinese version and nearly wiped out my project that's due in a couple of days? And I'm really crappy at Chinese. I quit Chinese school - I didn't learn anything there anyway. AND I've never used Windows XP before. So right now, I'm using a computer that won't display a language I can read even somewhat, a version of Windows I've never used, AND I don't have an internet connection right now. So by the time you're reading this, I have either decided to blow Windows Xp Professional Chinese Edition to dust and begged my bro to help me re-install my router and stuff, or I have threatened a friend to type it up and not lose it. *glare* So, right now, I really feel pathetic 'cause it's all Chinese except for some filenames. AND Windows XP doesn't come with Staroffice, so I'm stuck using Notepad. And writing using HTML tags was never that easy for me. So right now, I will finish with my classic saying: Damn school. And please R+R! Or you'll never see another update. And I'm NOT joking. 


	11. More evil cliffys and no more ch titles

Destiny of the Descendants

Disclaimer: See earlier chapters.

I'm sorry if I offend anyone with my version of Tyson. I don't really like him and try to leave him out of my stories.

(*A/N ...) = author notes

_Italics_ = thoughts

/.../ = bit-beasts to masters

//...// = masters to bit-beasts  
  
~~~ 

While the Saint Shields and 4 Bladebreakers had been realising there was more to the run-down warehouse than there seemed, one Bladebreaker had been quite lonely. Tyson just wanted some company. He knew they were looking for Sora, but... it was so silent he wanted to lay down and go to sleep. He hated to admit it, but it was all his fault he was wandering around this place alone. He had put Sora in danger. And he was to blame for Ray and him splitting up... Now he wished he hadn't been so damn cocky.

~~Flashback~~ 

"Careful, Tyson, we don't know what could be in here." The two boys stood at a fork in the hallway, staring down each one.

Tyson scoffed. "Nothing will stop me!! Besides, Sora's in trouble," he added, almost tauntingly.

"We should still take caution. We've gone rushing into traps before," Ray replied wisely.

The boy laughed defiantly. "Come and get me, trap! A Bladebreaker is in need!" Tyson just wished that he had a sword to look more a hero.

"Okay, since you're so worried," Ray cried impatiently, with a hint of anger. "Let's split up. We're wasting time here!"

"Fine!" Tyson called confidently. More fame when he saved the world as usual.

"Well, then... ok. Uh... okay. Bye." Ray walked down the right fork without even a backward glance.

Tyson smirked after him. "Bye," he sang to Ray's back. Then he cockily began to strut down the left hall.

~~End Flashback~~

And they had never met again since. But now Tyson had broken a supposedly stone wall. He had slipped a piece into his pocket. And now he was staring at something very interesting. Very interesting indeed.

~~~

Ozuma walked through the room, glancing at all the unconscious men and broken control panels. There was one panel unaffected. Ozuma stared. Sora was floating in a tube of green liquid. Ozuma frowned at the technology. If only he could use it somehow...

Wait a sec, what was that?

He prodded a green button, and the screen switched to some text document. Ozuma zoomed in to a readable size, then leaned in. It was a long script, a manual on... _Oh, my god_.

~~~

Joseph stirred, then slowly opened his eyes, first seeing blurs. Then, things began to sharpen, and through his headache, he cursed himself for his weakness against heat. He glared at the bright lights built into the wall, the four thick impenetrable walls, the stone-hard bed, and finally, the door that suddenly swung open.

"So, you're the runt that was contaminating my heating ducts. Welcome," he smirked mockingly, "to your new home. Joseph, isn't it? So, I expect my computer system is malfunctioning due to the Saint Shields..." His eyes narrowed. "...And the Bladebreakers... or what's left of them, anyway."

Joseph opened his mouth and closed it again. "Joseph..." His voice was echoing and dark. "I don't like nosy intruders... And you are a nosy intruder."

~~~

"Holy... we have to tell the others!" Ray insisted.

"Yes, we'll just tell them by telepathy. Or better yet, we'll just talk to the air and expect that it will carry our message to the right people," Dizzi replied sarcastically.

"She's got a point," Kenny admitted grudgingly. "We can't just tell them... or..."

"Oh no, Chief, a girl could get a virus!"

"We'll have to risk it, whatever it is. This is important," Ray muttered seriously.

~~~

"Are you sure this will work?" Dunga was nearly whimpering now.

"Don't worry," Max grinned. "It has to!"

"Really? Why?"

"Um..." Max blushed. "'Cause I said so!"

"Oh great..." Dunga mumbled as he stared down into darkness.

~~~

Kai strided quickly through the hallway, Mariam following and pulling her blade and launcher out more with each step.

"Hey," Kai turned so sharply that Mariam almost walked into him. Kai's previous train of thought crashed. "...Why do you have your blade out?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"Uh... just in case, since this place is full of traps."

Kai's eyes narrowed. "And how do you know that?"

"I, um... walked into a few before you showed up."

"Riiiiight," Kai replied disbelievingly. Then he glared. "Are you feeling okay?"

Mariam smiled. "Of course, Kai... why wouldn't I be?" She asked innocently, placing her blade onto her launcher.

~~~

"What should we do with the girl?"

"Wait until the boss gets back."

"But, ma'am, we could start now and it would be f..a..faster..." His last word drifted off as the woman glared.

"You. Are. Not. To. Do. ANYTHING. Without the boss's direct orders. Do you understand?"

The man nodded meekly, wide-eyed.

"I said..." The woman repeated calmly, dangerously, "Do... you... understand?!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!!" He rushed away to spread the order.

The woman smiled after him. This was fun. But it was time to get back to business.

~~~

=D I'm SHO DAMN EVIL, NO? MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! ^^;; Anyway... please review, this is a quick update. I'm getting back into the habit of writing.


	12. Some Are Lost and so is the authoress

Destiny Of The Descendants

Disclaimer: See previous chappies.

~~~

Tyson's eyes widened and blinked. The boy paused - blinked again.

Tubes - huge things, at least 10 times his size! They glowed green with a mysterious aura.

And... they were...

empty.

All of them... were empty.

Tyson's eyes wandered to the door at the other end of the room. There was a door that led to a separate chamber, and an ethereal blue light was emitted from the crack under the door, and peeked out from little holes.

He gulped, and willed himself to walk across the rigid stone floor. The teenage boy felt like each foot-fall echoed for miles.

Tyson's hand reached for the doorknob, his sweaty palm landing on the cold metal as if nobody has ever touched it... or at least nobody human.

This is stupid, Tyson thought as he saw the rusty Maltese keyhole. No one would just leave a door unlocked like this...

He shuddered. This isn't Russia, he told himself, trying to stay calm. The heat is blasting in here!

Gently, Tyson turned the doorknob. It gave way. Wide-eyed, he peeked inside...

He gasped in horror - loudly.

~~~

"Right ... right ... LEFT! No, right! Left is right! Your OTHER right! Left ... left - no, right! ... DUCK!" The boy was panicking despite the efforts of his friend nearby.

"Um ... why is this thing a maze again?" Spoken-of friend asked, confused.

Dizzi ducked another flying object and muttered, "Sick sense of humour."

"So ... wait, explain it to me again, Chief?" Ray brushed an annoying strand of hair out of his eyes impatiently.

"This computer system is designed like a virtual reality to protect it from intruders, like us, from breaching their security."

"But you've hacked before, Chief," Ray muttered.

"Excuse me, I prefer the term 'bypassed ... er ... certain security measures ...' And besides, I've never seen anything like this! Ahh! DUCK! I think I should switch to manual ..." 

The panicked brown-haired boy typed something quickly, then starting rapidly hitting keys, and Ray watched as the computer image of Dizzi skillfully dodged the objects and avoided the large beetles ("I'm sure each one is a independent virus," Chief managed to say above the clattering of the keyboard.), maneuvering through passage after passage.

In fact, if Ray hadn't known any better, he would have thought the whole thing was a game they were playing to pass the time.

But there was nothing playful about this game - this one was deadly.

~~~

"Bit-beast ... telepathy power ... ? What the heck? ... oh my god ..." At the top of the document, under the bold title, was TEST SUBJECT: SORA TSUKI.

Ozuma tried to calm down and started picking out a few words. "Rare ... special ... inherited ... powerful ..."

He paused, and read aloud, "The best example of bit-beast telepathy exists in the Tsuki family, from which this mysterious power originated. It is said that the family bit-beast, Fang, then gave a small amount of it's power equally to the four sacred bit-beasts: Dranzer, the red phoenix of fire; Driger, the white tiger of earth; Dragoon, the blue dragon of wind; and Draciel, the purple turtle of water. However, although these bit-beasts and their current masters will possess this ability, it fades with each generation, to be re-awakened every century with, according to legend, a greater power than Fang itself. Yet, Fang will always be the truest example of this force, for within the black wolf lies the pure essence of connection between bit-beasts, their masters, and great power. Even in these modern times, as recent bit-beasts display weak signs of this power (as all bit-beasts are descended from the four sacred bit-beasts), the Tsuki family is careful never to let the true power slip into the wrong hands."

There was brief, cold clapping, and Ozuma spun. "Beautifully read ... Ozuma, isn't it?" Ozuma glared. "Yes, it is. But I'm afraid now that you know our little secret, we can't let you leave."

~~~

"Stop it!"

*CLASH* *CLASH* *CLASH*

Joseph watched in grief as his beyblade was thoughtfully being smashed to pieces, his dear bit-beast being tortured, howling in agony.

"STOP IT!"

"As you wish ... all you have to do is tell me how many of you there are."

"It's a higher number than you can count," Joseph spat. He gritted his teeth.

"Fiery, aren't we? No matter ..." A hand waved briefly. "Your bit-beast won't die so quickly."

Joseph cursed. He had no idea how he - and his bit-beast - were going to get out of this alive. For a moment, the bit-beast and master's eyes met, and Joseph gulped, closed his eyes for a second and turned away from the brutal show.

"Joseph ... Don't you care about your dear bit-beast?"

Wordlessly, the boy sat down, his back to the evil "boss" and "henchman" (*A/N man, I play waaaaay too many RPGs).

Shocked, the scientists looked to their boss for instructions. Spoken-of boss was taken off-guard, but quickly composed himself. "Continue."

"But boss, the kid doesn't even care!"

He glared. "Continue."

"Yes, sir."

But it didn't matter - Joseph had found hope.

~~~

Cold ... icy cold ... A flame was lit, small, but ... a sense of warmth ... a feeling of hope ...

~~~

... R+R ...? Um, please don't ask about the last section... *blinks* I don't get it. *random background person: "Well, you should!"* What do I look like, the author?! *rolls eyes* ...... Oh ... right ...


	13. Sora Rescued, Story Continued

Destiny Of The Descendants  


  
  
Chapter 13: Sora Rescued, Story ContinuesYes, you may scream at me now. I've just been so lazy... and it's kinda discouraging to know that not only do I think my story sucks, other people do as well, as I can tell from the decreasing reviews...

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. At this point in time, I do not really want to own Beyblade. However, this story - the lousy excuse for a plot and all - belong to me. Do not use without permission. Sora belongs to Anime Fan7 and is used with permission. 

* * *

/.../ = thoughts  
"..." = speaking

* * *


End file.
